


Warrior

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Drabble, Heian Period, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Yoshitaka has a man assigned to protect him who doesn't know his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



13\. Royalty!AU

Emperor Yoshitaka folded his hands in his lap and looked at the man sent to guard him with a hint of distrust. The Fujiwara clan had done much to make themselves enemies lately, and he wondered if this man was a plant by them. Yet, there was a purity to the set of his jaw that he trusted. "What is your name?"

Dropping to one knee, the man bowed his head, but let his eyes meet Yoshitaka's brazenly. "You may call me Hikaru."

"I _may_ call you that? You forget yourself, bushi." Yoshitaka rose to his feet and tucked one hand into his obi, glaring down at the man. "I am Emperor Yoshitaka and will do as I please."

Hikaru smirked at him. "Your position means nothing to me. I am here to protect you and would do so whether you were the emperor or a common kitchen servant. In death, both would be the same."

"Learn your place." Yoshitaka's nostrils flared. "Now, tell me. How are you at go?"

"I play well, though I would be no match for the teachers here." Hikaru's easy smile put Yoshitaka on edge. How could a man destined for battle smile like that?

Yoshitaka led the way, his chin held high and he knelt in seiza by the board in the corner of the room. "If you manage to win against me, I'll allow you the freedom to say what you wish."

As Hikaru took his position on the other side of the table, Yoshitaka expected to see his smile remain. It dropped away as soon Hikaru's fingers dug into the stones, leaving his eyes to gleam like an oni's. "I will hold you to your promise," he said, and the words nearly made Yoshitaka run. His honor demanded he stay and fight, though. Yoshitaka was good at go, always among the best in the court from the time he was young. He had nothing to fear and dug into his own stones.

The game took nearly two hours before Yoshitaka could bring himself to admit defeat. It was a good game; perhaps one of the best he would ever play. "You say you would be no match for the teachers here?"

The smile was back on Hikaru's face now and Waya was stunned at the difference. "Go is a game of strategy. There are some who would say that anyone who could teach such a thing is dangerous."

Yoshitaka cast his mind over the go instructors in the palace and frowned. Such a person would easily gain access to anyone they wished. It wouldn't do to banish go from the palace, but perhaps he should look into the daily lives of those people. "Is this your first attempt at saving my life, then?"

"And your pretty neck, Yoshitaka-heika." Hikaru batted his eyelashes even as his fingers gripped the hilt of his sword. 

Feeling his face flush, Yoshitaka pulled his fan from his obi and flicked it open with ease. "Those are the words of a consort, not a warrior."

His eyes filling with the same gleam as before, Hikaru moved closer and shut the fan in Yoshitaka's grip before pressing a kiss to it. "You assume I cannot perform both duties with excellence. Perhaps you should put me through my paces first to be sure."

The hands that had pressed stones in such a beautiful pattern atop the board traced along Yoshitaka's and he nodded almost imperceptibly. "I have already relented to your words. Perhaps, in this, you _should_ relent to me."

"To your body, I will." Hikaru let his fingers fall to the front of Yoshitaka's obi, tracing along the gold pattern. "By light or darkness, I will let you choose. But, make no mistake that I have seen the desire in your eyes and in this, and only this, will I do your bidding because it is a desire I share."

"You forget yourself," Yoshitaka said, his gaze locked upon Hikaru's fingers.

Hikaru laughed softly. "Often."

There was no sense in denying such a shared desire, Yoshitaka determined. "I will put you through your paces now."

Beginning to take off his sword, Hikaru maintained eye contact with Yoshitaka. "And here I will gladly do exactly as you wish."


End file.
